Gateway to the Mind
by Berry Starr
Summary: NOTICE: Copyrighted to me (Berry Starr), and I would appreciate it if you would not steal any ideas/characters. WARNING: Rated PG-13/R/M for content that isn't suitable for children, sexual references, violence, and crude language.
1. Prologue

In 1983, a team of deeply pious scientists conducted a radical experiment in an undisclosed facility. The scientists had theorized that a human without access to any senses or ways to perceive stimuli would be able to perceive the presence pf God. They believed that the five senses clouded our awareness of eternity, and without them, a human could actually establish contact with God by thought. An elderly man who claimed to have "nothing left to live for" was the only test subject to volunteer. To purge him of all his senses, the scientists performed a complex operation in which every sensory nerve connection to the brain was surgically severed. Although the test subject retained full muscular function, he could to see, hear, taste, or feel. With no possible way to communicate with or even sense the outside world, he was alone with his thoughts.

Scientists monitored him as he spoke aloud about his state of mind in jumbled, slurred sentences that he couldn't even hear. After four days, the man claimed to be hearing hushed, unintelligible voices in his head. Assuming it was an onset of psychosis, the scientists paid little attention to the man's concern.

Two days later, the man cried that he could hear his dead wife speaking with him, and even more, he could communicate back. The scientists were intrigued, but were not convinced until the subject started naming dead relatives of the scientists. He repeated personal information to the scientists that only their dead spouses and parents would have known. At this point, a sizable portion of scientists left the study.

After a week of conversing with the deceased through his thoughts, the subject became distressed, saying the voices were overwhelming. In every waking moment, his consciousness was bombarded by hundreds of voices that refused to leave him alone. He frequently threw himself against the wall, trying to elicit a pain response. He begged the scientists for sedatives, so he could escape the voices by sleeping. This tactic worked for three days, until he started having severe night terrors. The subject repeatedly said that he could see and hear the deceased in his dreams.

Only a day later, the subject began to scream and claw at his non-functional eyes, hoping to sense something in the physical world. The hysterical subject now said the voices of the dead were deafening and hostile, speaking of the end of the world. At one point, he yelled, "No heaven, no forgiveness!" for five hours straight He continually begged to be killed, but the scientists were convinced that he was close to establishing contact with God.

After another day, the subject could no longer form coherent sentences. Seemingly mad, he started to bite off chunks of flesh from his arm. The scientists rushed into the test chamber and restrained him to a table so he could not kill himself. After a few hours of being tied down, the subject halted his struggling and screaming. He stared blankly at the ceiling as teardrops silently streaked across his face. For two weeks, the subject had to be manually re-hydrated due to the constant crying. Eventually, he turned his head and, despite his blindness, made focused eye contact with a scientist for the first time in the study. He whispered, "I have spoken with God, and he has abandoned us." and his vital signs stopped. There was no apparent cause of death.

The year is 3089, and files on this incident have been found. The paper is yellowed, and with many efforts to read it, someone finally has. A German man named Kristof Schwarz is delving deep into the studies of this experiment, and he is trying to find subjects that will do the experiment, to see if he gets the same results as the American scientists from over 2100 years ago.


	2. Chapter One - Characters

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

_Kristof Schwarz_ - Kristof Schwarz is a German scientist living in the year 3089. He is leading an experiment that took place about 2100 years ago, in 1983. He's got brown hair, with green eyes. He's a skinny man, with a thin face and rather crooked, yellowed teeth. He's a smoker, sadly, and he can't lay off of his addiction. He is rather aged at the age of 45.

_Yves Blanche_ - Yves Blanche is a French scientist, and he is best friends with Kristof Schwarz. He's got long blonde hair, and it's rather ragged. He's got brown eyes, and a rather chubby face. He's a bigger gentleman, and he's got a nice beard coming on. He's not a smoker, but an eater, and always has some sort of doughnut on his mind.

_Other Scientists_ -

**Arina Banchent** - Arina is the only female scientist on the team. She's a pretty brunette, with a thin body and bright blue eyes. She's from America.

**Justin Ansel - **Justin Ansel is from the US as Arina is, and he is from Irish background. He's got dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes. He used to play on the University of Oregon football team as quarter back, but he stopped before his Senior year, so he could go into Science.

**There are several more scientists, but I will not be naming them.**

_Volunteers -_

**Amber Webstone** - Amber Webstone is a 38 year old woman who lost her husband in a brutal war between America and China. She was pregnant with her first child at the time, but she became ill with grief, causing the child to die.

**Charles Eple** - Charles Eple is a 57 year old man who never married. He was separated from his family at a young age, and just saw on the news a few days ago that they were murdered. He knows no other immediate family, and heard about an experiment where they could speak with God.

**Mysteria Calper** - Mysteria Calper is a 24 year old woman who was diagnosed with Leukemia at the age of sixteen. She's lost many family members to cancer, and one of her cousins was murdered when a burglar broke into his home. She wants to see if she can speak with her family just one more time.

**Marcus Shrumple** - Marcus Shrumple is an 18 year old American boy with Cystic Fibrosis, who has lost his older brother and his parents to the same disease. He longs to see them again, and found out about this experiment hosted by Kristof Schwarz.


End file.
